


Friday I'm in Love

by vi5co



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alive Georgie Denbrough, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Beverly never moved, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Beverly Marsh, M/M, Marijuana, Mike goes to public school now, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Movie Timeline, POV Third Person Limited, Pop Culture, Recreational Drug Use, no pennywise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vi5co/pseuds/vi5co
Summary: "You're in love with Eddie," Bev said matter-of-factly with a shit-eating grin on her mouth."Like fuck I am. How could I be with you on top of me?""Shut the fuck up Rich, you know we're both gay as fuck."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where this is going, but like Miley Cyrus once said, "It's not about what's waiting on the other side, it's the climb."

**  
**

"Eds, why did you want me to meet you here?"

 

Eddie ignored Richie, nervously tapping his foot while his gaze flicked between his watch and the gym doors. Finally, one of the doors swung open and Beverly walked into the gym. She walked so casually it nearly drove Eddie crazy.

 

"Do you have it, Bev?" Eddie felt so tense he thought he would collapse into a black hole. He waited while Bev reached into the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a small plastic bag of weed.

 

"There you go kid, have fun." Bev gave Eddie a kiss on the cheek before turning to give Richie a look that seemed to confuse him and scare him at the same time. She left the gym before Richie could say anything.

 

"What the hell, Eds? Are you oka-" Eddie covered Richie's mouth with his hand and stared angrily into his eyes.

 

"I want you to get me high. And don't call me Eds." Eddie dropped the baggie into Richie's palm. He took his hand away from Richie's mouth to let him speak, but for the first time in his life Richie was speechless.

 

"Hurry Richie, let's go to your house before I change my mind."

 

"I could've gotten you weed, you know?"

 

"It would've felt weird asking you. Plus I wanted it to be a surprise."

 

"You're my best friend Eddie, you can come to me for anything."

 

"Yeah I know whatever," Eddie mumbled under his breath as he turned to hide his blushing face. All of the sudden he sprinted out of the gym, leaving Richie to chase after him. He made it all the way to Richie's car without stopping. He keeled over in the parking lot, panting like a dog. He tried hard not to think about how he felt only two minutes before, or about how he was going to smoke pot with Richie Tozier.

 

"Gee, Eds you really gave me a workout there. I'm so out of shape." Richie put a hand on Eddie's shoulder, but Eddie shrugged it off.

 

"Unlock the car please," Eddie wheezed. He hadn't carried his inhaler regularly in a couple years, since he found out he didn't really have asthma, but the emotions he felt combined with all that running really made him feel like he needed it.

 

Richie opened the car and dug around in the glove compartment, retrieving a spare inhaler.

 

"Here you go, you look like you need this." Richie handed the inhaler to Eddie, who felt like he needed it even more than before. Eddie took a puff of the inhaler then looked at Richie.

 

"You really keep a spare inhaler in your car?"

 

"I mean you never know." Richie shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Now get in the car so we can get the party started."

 

When they finally arrived at Richie's house they went up to his room and Eddie awkwardly sat on the edge of Richie's bed, trying to ignore the huge mess. He was extremely nervous, but he didn't want Richie to know, so he tried his best to look bored. Eddie sat in silence while he watched Richie get something from the closet. Richie sat at his desk and rolled a blunt with almost no effort, like he did it every day. In fact, Eddie was pretty sure he did do it every day.

 

"Eds, are you sure you want to do this?" Richie turned to look at Eddie with a concerned look that Eddie hated.

 

"Don't call me that." Eddie crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Richie. "If I said I want to get high, that means I want to get high. I could've easily asked anyone else, but I asked you, so you should be flattered."

 

"Oh should I Eddie Spaghetti?"

 

Richie gave Eddie the biggest fucking grin he had ever seen as he walked over and sat on the bed next to Eddie. He lit the blunt and put his arm around Eddie. Eddie looked away to hide the pink that had crept onto his cheeks.

 

"Aw, Eddie don't be so nervous, it's just pot," Richie said as he offered the blunt to Eddie.

 

"I'm not nervous, I'm just- never mind. Just give me that."

 

Eddie grabbed the blunt from Richie's hand and took a big hit. Richie's eyes lit up in delighted disbelief. Eddie started coughing and he was sure he was going to die. Richie just patted him on the back and offered him a sip of water from the glass on his bedside table.

 

"I'm not drinking that. I don't know where it's been or what's happened to it," Eddie sputtered in between his coughs.

 

"You're still a germaphobe even when you're coughing yourself to death." Richie took a drink from the glass before laughing softly and leaving the room.

 

Eddie hoped to god Richie was going to get him a drink, but he didn't want to seem weak so he took another hit, or two, before Richie returned with a can of Diet Coke. Richie hated Diet Coke, but Eddie knew he kept it in the refrigerator just for him. Richie handed the can to Eddie, who eagerly cracked it open and took a huge gulp. His coughing was less violent now and much more infrequent. They continued passing the blunt back and forth until it was done.

 

"Richie how do I know if it's working?" Eddie convinced himself that his heart was probably just racing because he was sitting so close to Richie, but he knew it was really from the pot.

 

"Well, Eds, your heart should feel like it's beating really fast and your head might feel like it's being gently squeezed... or something like that." Richie looked at Eddie, who was smiling.

 

"Richie you're the best." Eddie wrapped Richie in a tight hug. He couldn't believe what he was doing but he didn't care. It felt so right, and so good. Eddie felt butterflies in his stomach when Richie returned the hug just as eagerly as Eddie was giving it. Richie pulled his head back and looked Eddie in the face.

 

"Have I ever told you how cute your freckles are? Because they're really cute and I wanna kiss 'em. Can I kiss 'em?" Without waiting for an answer Richie gently kissed Eddie on each cheek and on the bridge of his nose.

 

Eddie's jaw dropped when Richie did that, but he didn't protest because he liked it. He just kept staring at Richie, absolutely dumbstruck. Richie on the other hand looked impressed with himself, and he had the most adorable little grin on his face. They were still hugging each other, and before Eddie knew what was happening he pressed his lips to Richie's. Richie seemed slightly startled, but quickly returned the kiss.

 

Eddie suddenly jerked back and jumped up from the bed, feeling extremely flustered. "I-I'm sorry Richie, I didn't-"

 

"It's okay Eds, it was cute." Richie started to giggle uncontrollably and Eddie was shocked at how Richie could be taking this so lightly.

 

Eddie didn't know what to do, so he just left. Richie was in the throes of a laughing fit, so he didn't notice Eddie fleeing the scene. Eddie knew he couldn't go home, so he walked around for a little bit before deciding to go to Bill's house. Bill was always a good person to talk to. Eddie often went to Bill with his problems since he would always listen and offer comforting words.

 

*

 

Eddie knocked on Bill's front door, but no one answered. He knew Bill was home since his car was in the driveway, so he knocked again, louder this time. A few seconds later he heard Bill yell "C-c-coming." Bill opened the door, looking a little sweaty and disheveled, which Eddie assumed was from working out. "H-hey Eddie, w-what's up?"

 

"I need to talk to you about something." Eddie looked down at his feet because he didn't want Bill to know he was high.

 

"S-sh-sure, c-c-come in." Bill took Eddie by the arm and guided him into the living room.

 

"Wait, Bill can we go to your room, it feels safer in there."

 

"Um, y-yeah, n-no p-p-p-problem." Bill scratched the back of his head when he said that, and Eddie wondered why Bill seemed so hesitant to take him to his room. Maybe Bill knew that Eddie was gay and he thought Eddie would make a move on him or something. Eddie pushed that thought out of his head, convincing himself it was the drugs talking. Bill wasn't like that. He was kind and understanding and accepting.

 

When they finally went up the stairs, Bill awkwardly opened his bedroom door and suddenly everything made sense to Eddie. He saw Stan lying on the bed without a shirt on, and as soon as Stan saw Eddie he grabbed his shirt on tried to put it on quickly but ended up getting his head stuck in one of the sleeves. Bill blushed heavily as he went over and helped Stan pull on his gray Polo shirt.

 

"It's okay guys, there's no need to be embarrassed. Actually, it's better that Stan is here." Eddie smiled a little bit, happy that his friends were happy together and comforted knowing that he wasn't alone.

 

"S-so what d-d-did you w-wanna t-t-t-talk about E-Eddie?"

 

"Well, I did something kind of stupid, but I'm glad I did it." Eddie let out a little giggle and hugged himself.

 

"Eddie are you high?" Stan the Man was always so worried about his friends, which Eddie was usually appreciative of, but this time it slightly annoyed him.

 

"Yeah, but that's not the thing," Eddie shot back, trying to sound angry, but he ended up sounding oddly complacent.

 

"Well then what was it?" Both Bill and Stan were sitting on Bill's bed with concerned looks on their faces.

 

"I... I kissed Richie."

 

"I t-told you so," Bill exclaimed triumphantly as he lightly punched Stan in the arm. Stan did not look amused.

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Bill and I had a bet going about when you and Richie would kiss. I gave it until the end of high school, but Bill thought it would be sooner."

 

"How did you even know I was gay? And I don't even like Richie, I just did it because I'm high."

 

"Well, Eddie, in case you didn't notice Bill and I are gay too. Plus, Richie's had a crush on you since, like, fifth grade."

 

"WHAT?! No way... I mean, Richie's straight right? He always talks about fucking my mom and making out with girls behind the gym." Eddie knew Richie wasn't gay, there was no way. It didn't make any sense.

 

"W-well, we th-th-think Richie's b-bisexual."

 

"He's never told us outright, but haven't you ever noticed how he hangs out with you the most, and he always pinches your cheeks and calls you cute and shit like that?"

 

"I gotta go home." Eddie ran out of Bills room, down the stairs, and through the front door before Bill and Stan could stop him.

 

Eddie thought hard about what Bill and Stan had said on his way home. There was no way in hell Richie had a crush on him. Why would anyone have a crush on Eddie? Let alone Richie, the funniest, cutest, smartest guy in school. He could bang any girl he wanted, he didn't have a crush on Eddie. And Eddie definitely didn’t have crush on Richie. As he thought those words he felt tears come up. He angrily wiped them away before they could fall down his cheeks. The same cheeks that Richie had kissed so sweetly only half an hour ago. Eddie clenched his fists and resolved to never think about that day ever again. He got himself together as much as he could and walked into the house.

 

"Eddie-bear, you're home early, I thought you were hanging out with Bill until dinner." Eddie ignored his mother and stormed up the steps to his room, locking the door behind him. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to his mother, and he knew she didn't really want to talk to him either. Eddie laid down in his bed and cried into his pillow, hoping everything would just go away. After a while he fell into a restless sleep.

*

Eddie jolted awake to a knocking on his bedroom window. He looked out the window and saw Richie precariously perched on a tree branch. Richie gestured at Eddie to open the window. Worried Richie would fall out of the tree, Eddie hurried over and yanked the window up, letting Richie clumsily tumble into the room.

 

"What the fuck Richie?" There was a certain edge to his voice that made Richie wince.

 

"I was just out for a walk and thought I'd come visit my little Spaghetti Man,"

 

"I was in the middle of a dream, asshole."

 

"Oh yeah, what kind of dream? Was it about me?" Richie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He reeked of alcohol.

 

"You're fucking drunk, Richie."

 

"Yeah, well you're mean."

 

"I'm mean? Don't even get me started. You laughed earlier like what happened was the best joke you've ever told."

 

"Eds, I don't think it was a joke, I was just surprised."

 

"Don't call me that."

 

Richie backed Eddie up against the wall, their bodies extremely close. Eddie was standing with his arms crossed, looking up at Richie angrily. He could not believe that Richie had the audacity to show his face after what had happened earlier that day.

 

"Tomorrow we should... hang out, just you and me. Go somewhere fun." Richie stared into Eddie's eyes, causing Eddie to blush.

 

"What, like a date?" Eddie looked at the floor to hide his grin and his rosy cheeks.

 

"If you want it to be."

 

Eddie closed his eyes and huffed defiantly.

 

Richie kissed Eddie on the lips, then quickly climbed out the window into the tree before Eddie could react.

 

"Richie, what the fuck was th--"

 

"Good night Eds. I'll see you tomorrow babe." Richie blew Eddie a kiss and went to climb down the tree but his hand slipped and he tumbled headfirst towards the ground. Eddie rushed to the window and watched Richie groan in pain, the shock not allowing him to say anything.

 

Richie slowly stood up, brushed himself off, then clamored out of the foliage. Richie's eyes went wide and suddenly Eddie remembered that his mom had been asleep on the couch while all of that was going down. Richie had to leave immediately or Sonia would beat him with a broom. Richie waved goodbye and sprinted down the block. Eddie heard his mother call down the block, but he figured Richie was too far to hear, and if he wasn't he certainly didn't care what she had to say. Eddie heard a knock on his bedroom door, then the doorknob jiggled. Thank God he had locked it.

 

"What, Mom?"

 

"Eddie bear I told you not to lock your door at night. What was going on outside?"

 

"Nothing Mom I think a cat or a raccoon or something fell out of the tree."


	2. Chapter 2

Once Richie regained his composure he realized that Eddie was gone. He immediately regretted how he had reacted to Eddie's kiss. Eddie probably thought Richie took it as a joke, but that was far from the truth. It was the most serious thing Richie had ever done. It was the _best_ thing Richie had ever done. Richie decided he would give Eddie some space, instead choosing to call Bev. Richie knew he wasn't supposed to call her at home, but he didn't care, he needed to talk to her.

 

"Hello?" Beverly sounded a bit annoyed.

 

"Top o' the mornin' to ya Miss Marsh," Richie said in his horrible British accent.

 

"Richie, you know you're not supposed to call here." Bev laughed lightly at Richie's voice anyway.

 

"I know, but I need my knight in shining armor to come save me from this dangerous dragon." Richie was proud of his newest voice, the damsel in distress.

 

"Oh shut up, Trashmouth. Listen, my dad's asleep, so I'll take some cash from his wallet and get us KFC on my way over."

 

"Mmmm, that sounds yummy." Richie had the munchies really bad and fried chicken sounded perfect.

 

"I'll be there in twenty minutes." Bev hung up the phone before Richie could say goodbye, but he didn't care too much.

 

Richie realized he was super sweaty, so he decided to take a shower before Beverly arrived. He tried to keep it quick, but he kept spacing out and thinking about the day's events. The kiss kept replaying over and over in his head, and he didn't want it to stop. In the middle of his daydream he heard the doorbell ring. Richie quickly shut off the hot water and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist and ran down the stairs to open the door.

 

"Gee, you're early Bev."

 

"No I'm not. I'm late, actually."

 

"Oh God, was I really in the shower for that long?" Richie laughed awkwardly and motioned for Bev to come in.

 

"I'll put the food on some plates so you can get dressed." Bev headed into the kitchen, leaving Richie to go up to his room and change into a comfy pair of sweatpants and a tacky cat t-shirt.

 

Bev brought the food up to Richie's room on plastic plates and they got to eating. Once they were done, Bev just looked at Richie, who felt he must have looked ridiculous since he couldn't stop smiling.

 

"So, how did it go with Eddie?"

 

"It went great. Maybe a little too great actually."

 

Bev gave Richie a confused look, yet she still seemed to know exactly what Richie meant. "You kissed him," she said, sounding completely unimpressed.

 

"No. I mean, yes. But, but he kissed me first, okay. Kinda"

 

"Richard Tozier, you are such an idiot."

 

*

 

Eddie awoke the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen. He grumbled and covered his head with his pillow, hoping his mom would answer. Then he remembered it was Saturday, which meant she had gone out to run errands for most of the day. Eddie threw off his comforter and marched downstairs, answering the phone with a gruff "Hello."

 

"Hey Eddie do you wanna come to the library with me and Mike to work on our English paper?"

 

"It's Saturday Ben, why don't we just go the movies or something, all of us?"

 

"Not all of us are as naturally smart as you Eddie," Ben jabbed half-jokingly. "And, well, everyone else is busy anyway."

 

"Wait, what do you mean everyone else is busy?"

 

"Bill is watching Georgie while his parents are out of town, Stan has stuff at the synagogue, and Richie and Beverly went to Portland for the day."

 

"Why the fuck are Richie and Beverly in Portland?"

 

"I dunno Eddie, they didn't tell any of us. They're probably just going to a festival or something."

 

 _Yeah, right, they're probably getting high and fucking._  Until now he had failed to remember Richie's visit last night, but it all came back in that moment. Eddie suddenly felt so much anger towards Richie, yet he still managed to remain calm.

"Yeah... okay."

 

"So do you want to go to the library or not? Mike said he'd pick us up."

 

"Sure." Eddie hung up the phone without giving Ben a chance to say anything else.

 

Eddie was starving, so he looked in the refrigerator to find some breakfast. The shelves were mostly empty; his mom goes to the grocery store every other Saturday, which meant there would be very little food in the fridge until that afternoon. He managed to find an egg carton with two eggs in it behind an almost-empty casserole dish. He got out a pan, set the stove to medium-low heat and made some scrambled eggs.

 

Eddie sat down on the sofa and turned on the news so he didn't have to eat his eggs in silence. The news anchors boringly discussed the usual news events: fires, robberies, car accidents. In the slough of useless information, one piece stuck out to Eddie. A reporter recounted to the camera the concert that had taken place the night before to raise money for women raped by soldiers in Bosnia-Herzegovina. And of course the show was headlined by Nirvana, Richie's favorite band. As footage of Kurt Cobain playing the guitar came through the TV, Eddie felt sick to his stomach. Richie loved Nirvana more than anything. He and Eddie listened to Nirvana together all the time, it was a special thing they shared between the two of them.

 

*

 

After they had finished eating, Richie and Bev decided to do a couple lines of coke. They felt so carefree, jamming out to one of Richie's countless mixtapes. They danced together in Richie's bedroom for what felt like hours. Eventually they got tired of dancing and fell onto Richie's bed. Richie stared at Bev with a dumb smirk on his face.

 

"What are you looking at, Trashmouth?"

 

"Just the most beautiful girl in Derry." Richie pushed his glasses up with his middle finger.

 

Beverly gave Richie the finger and climbed out of the bed. She walked over and turned up the volume on Richie's stereo and began singing along to The Cure.

 

"I don't care if Monday's black. Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack. Thursday never looking back. It's Friday I'm in love."

 

Richie knew Bev was taunting him about the incident between him and Eddie. He took off his shoe and threw it at Beverly, who easily dodged it, laughing hysterically as she tried to keep singing along. When the song finished Bev climbed on top of Richie and put her face right in front of his, so their noses were touching.

 

"You're in love with Eddie," Bev said matter-of-factly with a shit-eating grin on her mouth.

 

"Like fuck I am. How could I be with you on top of me?"

 

"Shut the fuck up Rich, you know we're both gay as fuck."

 

"You mean my overwhelming good looks don't make you second guess your sexuality?"

 

"No. Definitely not."

 

"Well you've definitely made me question mine."

 

"I'm pretty sure Eddie is the only person who has ever made you question your sexual orientation."

 

"Nah, more like he was the answer to the question."

 

"That sounds disgustingly romantic, lover boy."

 

"Please, there's not a romantic bone in my whole body."

 

"Actually you're right. You have no idea how to make a boy weak in the knees."

 

"This is totally off-topic but Nirvana is doing a benefit concert tonight and I really wanna watch it."

 

"Whatever you say hun, " Bev said as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Beverly, my dear, you look like you could use a beer."

 

Richie went down the the kitchen to get a few beers from the fridge. He brought them upstairs where Bev was sitting on Richie's bed in that fucking Guns n' Roses shirt, staring at a piece of notebook paper that Richie immediately recognized. He dropped the cans on the bed and grabbed the paper from Bev's hand.

 

"What the fuck Bev, don't go snooping around in my stuff."

 

"Sorry Rich, I was bored," Bev said in a sincere apology. The look in her eyes told Richie exactly what he didn't want to hear. "Let's get wasted and just forget about it."

 

Richie walked Beverly home around four in the morning, since he was far too drunk to drive anywhere. On the way back to his house he somehow found himself in front of the last house he needed to visit. He climbed up the tree, which was quite a feat considering how plastered he was. He peered into the window and saw Eddie asleep on the bed. Eddie looked so peaceful that Richie decided not to tap on the window, despite how much he wanted to. He knew Eddie didn't like him like that, and he didn't want to drag Eddie into his mess of a life anyway. They had been best friends for over ten years, and Richie thought it was just fine if things stayed that way. Richie tapped on the window anyway, and Eddie sat up with a cute little confused look on his face.

 

*

 

Richie got home around five o'clock, and promptly got in bed. He tossed and turned for a few minutes before deciding to play some SNES. As soon as he started up Super Mario Kart he heard a loud and furious knock on the front door. He went to answer it, but he was still so drunk he almost fell down the stairs. He opened the door to find Beverly looking absolutely shaken. Without saying a word, she hugged Richie so tightly he thought he broke a few ribs. Unsure of what was happening, Richie returned to hug and leaned his head on Bev's.

 

"He... my dad, he..."

 

"Shhhh... it's okay Bev you don't have to say it." Richie held Bev a little tighter.

 

"Richie I need to go to a clinic." Beverly broke the hug and sat on the couch with her face in her hands.

 

"There's a really good clinic for gay teens in Portland. They can handle this sort of thing. Just let me get my keys and then we'll leave. They probably open at eight so we can get some breakfast before we go. On me. If you want to anyway."

 

"Thanks Richie." Bev looked up at her best friend and gave her most convincing smile, but Richie saw the pain and sadness in her face.

 

Richie ran up to his room, threw on a jacket, and grabbed his keys. He stood in his doorway for a moment to gather his thoughts and the gravity of the situation hit him. He knew Bev's dad abused her. It was relatively unspoken, but all of the Losers knew about it. Since Richie was the closest to Bev he knew more about it than their other friends. He knew that Alvin Marsh had hit and beaten his daughter, but never did anything sexual. This time Richie knew Al had finally done it, he had raped Beverly. Richie's anger instantly sobered him up. He wanted to drive over and teach Al Marsh a lesson. Richie would be damned if he ever let him hurt Bev again. He must have been stewing in his feelings for longer than he realized because a shout from Bev broke him from his trance-like state.

 

"Richie what's taking so long?" Beverly called up the stairs, the fear still present in her shaky voice.

 

"Sorry, I'm coming."

 

They walked out the door and got into Richie's car. Richie put the key in the ignition, but before he could turn it Bev grabbed his arm.

 

"Wait Richie, you're too drunk to drive. Let me."

 

"But Bev, you're in no state to drive either."

 

"I'm more fit to drive than you are, trust me."

 

Richie groaned as they got out of the car and exchanged positions. Bev started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

 

"I'm driving back though," Richie insisted.

 

"Whatever you say loser." Beverly smiled gently as she took off down the street.

 

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Richie spoke up.

 

"I'm so sorry Bev, I love you so much. You deserve so much better."

 

"I love you too, Rich."

 

Richie put on one of his tapes and they spent the rest of the ride quietly listening to the music. They got to Portland around half past seven, and they had breakfast at little diner before heading to the clinic Richie recommended. They checked in and waited for about fifteen minutes before a cheery blonde woman called Bev's name.

 

"Hello Miss Marsh, I'm Doctor Collins. Please follow me. Who is this you brought with you today?"

 

"He's my best friend. His name is Richie."

 

"Nice to meet you Richie." She turned to Bev. "Will he be joining us?"

 

"Of course," Bev said without hesitation.

 

That made Richie extremely happy for some reason.

 

They entered the room and Bev sat on the exam table while Richie took the seat against the wall.

 

"So what exactly can I help you with?"

 

"Well my dad..." Bev looked to Richie for comfort. "My dad raped me last night."

 

"Okay, so we're going to do what's called a sexual assault medical forensic exam, which will be carried out by a different, more qualified, nurse. Does that sound good?"

 

"Yeah." Bev sniffled

 

"Alright, the nurse will be in shortly."

 

As soon as Dr. Collins left the room, Bev started crying. Richie got up and wrapped Bev in a warm hug.

 

"It's gonna be okay Bev. He'll finally get what he deserves. And don't worry you can crash at my place while we get all of this sorted out

 

"Thanks Richie, I love you so so so much."

 

"I love you too Bev."


	3. Chapter 3

Ben and Mike arrived at Eddie's house twenty minutes after their phone call. Eddie tossed his backpack into the bed of the truck while Ben scooted to the middle of the bench seat to let Eddie hop in.

 

"Hey Eddie, are you okay? You don't look too good," Ben commented.

 

"Ben shut up, that's not a nice thing to say," Mike scolded.

 

"It's okay Ben, I just didn't sleep well last night and school is stressing me out." Eddie let out a forced smile, fooling no one. "I'm good though, I promise."

 

Thankfully Madonna's "Bad Girl" came on the radio, so Eddie didn't have to speak anymore, he just turned it up and sang along with Mike.

 

" _Something's missing and I don't know why_

_I always feel the need to hide my feelings from you_

_Is it me or you that I'm afraid of_

_I tell myself I'll show you what I'm made of_

_Can't bring myself to let you go."_

Eddie wondered how he and Madonna could be in such similar situations when it comes to love, but handle it in such different ways.

 

Halfway through the songs they arrived at the library. The three of them filed out of the truck, grabbed their bags from the bed, and walked into the Derry library, heading to their favorite table tucked away in the back corner.

 

"So what is this paper about exactly?"

 

"Ben I told you a thousand times that you have to choose one of the major themes in "To Kill a Mockingbird" and analyze four scenes which show that theme." Mike was always on top of his schoolwork.

 

"I've actually already done written most of it, I just need to write three more paragraphs and edit it. I actually would have finished it yesterday but I was..." Eddie blushed, remembering the kiss he shared with Richie. "I was just busy."

 

"Doing what?" Ben raised his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"Nothing, jeez, I was just helping my mom clean around the house."

 

"Okay, fine we'll leave it alone," Mike said comfortingly. "So Ben, how are you and Bev doing?"

 

"Oh, well, I don't think she likes me."

 

"Ben, don't tell Bev I told you this but she's actually gay," Eddie whispered.

 

Ben burst out, "What, you've got to be kidding me?!"

 

"Shut up, we're in the library," Mike shushed.

 

"Yeah, she told me she has a crush on some girl in her Spanish class." Eddie shrugged and dropped the topic.

 

The three boys spent the remainder of their library trip in silence.

 

*

 

"I c-c-c-can't believe y-y-you sk-skipped synag-g-g-gouge to hang out with me." Bill was so nervous that his stutter was worse than usual.

 

"I guess lately I just haven't been able to resist you. My dad is totally going to kill me though."

 

"D-don't worry ab-bout that r-r-r-right now."

 

"I think it is absolutely adorable that your stutter gets worse when we're alone together." Stan wrapped Bill in a gentle hug while Bill blushed. "You're sure Georgie won't bother us?"

 

"T-totally. He's w-w-watching a VHS in the l-living room."

 

Just as Bill went in for a kiss the doorbell echoed through the house. Bill sighed as he got up and went downstairs to open the door. He prepared himself to tell the door-to-door salesman that he was not interested in whatever he was selling, but to his surprise there stood Beverly and Richie, both looking horribly exhausted.

 

"W-w-w-where have you t-t-two b-b-been?"

 

"It's a long story. We should sit down in the living room," Bev replied.

 

Bill motioned Bev and Richie to the couch as he took a seat in the armchair. He was extremely worried that something bad had happened. His mind almost wandered _there_ , but he caught himself before it could.

 

"My dad raped me last night. Richie and I went to a clinic this morning in Portland. I'm gonna be fine, but they're pressing charges against my dad."

 

Bill sat in stunned silence, not knowing how to respond. He could barely believe what he was hearing.

 

"I-if you n-n-need a p-place to stay..."

 

"She's staying with me," Richie asserted.

 

"D-do the others know?"

 

"I called Ben from a payphone and told him Richie and I would be gone most of the morning, but no, we - I haven't told anyone else."

 

Just as Bev finished speaking Stan came down the stairs.

 

"What's taking so long Bill?" Stan stopped in the doorway to the living. "Oh, hey you two. What's up?"

 

"I was just telling Bill. My dad violated me." Bev was on the verge of tears.

Richie put his arm around Bev's shoulder and tried to comfort her. He rubbed her arm and pulled her close while Bev let her tears flow. Bill and Stan just watched quietly, the two of them never the best at knowing how to console a crying friend.

 

Stan finally broke the silence: "We should go find Eddie and Ben and Mike. I think they're still at the library."

 

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them Stan the Man. Were you Bill having a little make out session before we so rudely interrupted?" Richie's attempt to lighten the mood made Bev chuckle.

 

After a short discussion the four of them decided that Bill would stay with Georgie while Bev, Richie, and Stan walked to the library with to find the other three Losers. It was slightly warmer than usual for the middle of April, but it was by no means warm. The walk was very uneventful. Bev and Richie walked in front, holding hands, while Stan walked behind them. Eventually they arrived at the rundown library and went to their usual table, and sure enough there sat Eddie, Ben, and Mike.

 

Ben looked up from the table, surprised to see his friends.

 

"Hey you three, fancy meeting you here." Ben gleamed that bright, friendly smile, but his face turned sour as he saw the looks on their faces. "Is everything okay? Where's Bill?"

 

"Bill's fine," Stan said matter-of-factly.

 

"I can't talk about this here, but I just needed to see you three." Bev group-hugged Eddie, Ben and Mike.

 

The six of them rode back to Bill's house in Mike's truck. Eddie and Stan sat in the cabin. That night, after Georgie had gone to bed, the seven of them had the most fun sleepover they had ever had. Beverly was distracted from what had happened and was just able to enjoy the time with her friends. They watched movies, played board games, and ordered pizza.

 

Things did not go as well for Richie. Eddie was being extremely cold towards him, never talking to him during Monopoly. Richie wasn't sure what was causing Eddie's dismissive behavior, but every time he tried to engage with Eddie it was like talking to a brick wall. Eventually Richie gave up trying to talk to Eddie, instead focusing on his other friends, especially Bev.

 

Around two o'clock Mike left since he had to go to church the next morning. The rest of them found places to sleep in the house: Bill and Stan in Bill's room, Richie and Bev in the guest room, and Eddie and Ben in the living room. This was a pretty standard arrangement, bar a missing Mike. They all fell asleep rather quickly, even Bev.

 

*

 

Eddie suddenly awoke to the sound of someone rummaging around in the kitchen. Eddie quietly got up to see who it was, hoping it was Bev so they could get a chance to talk one on one. Instead, he found the last person he wanted to see.

 

"Oh, hello Richie."

 

"Oh wow, Eds, you're finally talking to me again."

 

"Shut up, I'm still mad at you."

 

"Oh come on, what did I do?"

 

"First you laughed when I kissed you, then you came to my window and promised me a date, which never happened. Is that enough?"

 

"Eddie, I... you don't understand..."

 

"And suddenly the one who never shuts up is at a loss for words."

 

Suddenly Ben walked into the kitchen looking perplexed.

 

"What's going on in here?"

 

"Nothing," Eddie assured. "I'm sorry we woke you up. Let's just go back to the living room and get some sleep."

 

Eddie turned brusquely and returned to the couch, while Ben gave Richie a "what the fuck was that about" look. Richie just shrugged, sighed, and headed back up the stairs.

 

*

 

Richie stood under the bleachers and puffed on a joint. It was a typical Monday at lunchtime. As he exhaled he thought about what Eddie had said on Saturday night. He didn't exactly remember asking Eddie out on a date, but he knew he had gone to Eddie's house on Friday night. God, he hoped he hadn't done anything too regrettable. Suddenly, a hand reached from behind Richie and grabbed the joint, causing him to panic.

 

"Mr. Overcash, it's not what it looks like." Richie spun around, eyes wide, ready to defend himself, again, from the most annoying teacher in all of Derry High. Instead he saw Bev and another girl he didn't recognize bent over laughing.

 

"Richie, you're so paranoid," Bev spat out between laughs.

 

"Don't scare me like that ever again," Richie panted. "Who is this?"

 

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce you two. Kay, this is my best friend Richie. Richie this is Kay, my... friend from Spanish class."

 

Richie noticed Kay reach over and grab Bev's hand, squeezing it gently. So that was the girl Bev had a crush on, and it seemed like the feeling was mutual.

 

"It is my honor, fair lady," Richie said in his best proper voice, bowing sarcastically.

 

"You're exactly like Bev described you," Kay giggled as she reached out to Bev for the joint.

 

"Hey, I want some more of that. I paid for it after all."

 

"Tough luck, it's mine now," Kay taunted.

 

"Whatever, I have another one. I was saving it for later, but I guess I'm not anymore." Richie pouted as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his second joint.

 

The three of them smoked the rest of the joints and engaged in small talk. Kay informed Richie and Bev that she would be throwing a party on Friday night while her parents were gone. Eventually the end-of-lunch bell rang and Richie parted ways with Bev and Kay. He figured he should go to Biology, but he knew Mike had free period, so he headed to the library instead.

 

"Skipping Bio again, Richie?"

 

"You know it my man."

 

"So what's eating away at you on this fine Monday afternoon?"

 

"Well, Eddie thinks I hate him or something. I want to be able to talk to him again but he's been really dismissive for the past couple days. I even tried to called him yesterday, but Sonia told me he wasn't feeling well, which made me so worried. And I haven't seen him today. Oh God, I hope he's okay."

 

"It sounds like you really care about Eddie. Why would he think you hate him?"

 

"It's complicated, Mike. Plus, I was either high or drunk when we talked on Friday night, so I don't really remember what I did."

 

"God dammit Rich."

 

"What? Now you're mad at me too?"

 

"Not mad, just disappointed."

 

"Okay, Dad."

 

"Do you want me to talk to Eddie?"

 

"Would you really do that? Thank you so much."

 

"Yeah sure, just shut up so I can do my homework."

 

Mike did his work while Richie thumbed through a magazine. Richie started talking to Mike countless times, but each time Mike shut him up. Richie was getting tired of not talking. At the end of the period Mike said goodbye and headed to class while Richie contemplated what to do next. His first instinct was to smoke a cigarette behind the cafeteria, but instead he decided to actually go to class for once. He walked through the halls until he got to the art room, late as usual. The art teacher scolded him for his tardiness but Richie just grunted some semblance of an apology and sat down across from Bill.

 

"W-wow, you actually sh-showed up to class."

 

"I was feeling... artistic."

 

Bill chuckled at Richie's joke and asked, "So what hap-happened between you and Eddie? D-did he really k-k-kiss you?"

 

"What the fuck he told you about that?"

 

"Yeah h-he came to my house on F-friday night."

 

"Did he say if he really likes me?"

 

"Of c-c-course he really likes you, he j-just thinks you don't like him."

 

"Even after I climbed through his window drunk at 4 AM? Damn this kid does not know how to take a hint."

 

Bill rolled his eyes at Richie's bad joke. Believing he had done his job, he turned his attention to his art project, leaving Richie to work on his own. As he walked to the drying rack he felt a rush of emotion. Suddenly he remembered what their current project was: to create a portrait of your best friend. Most people would have suspected Richie would choose Beverly, but naturally he chose Eddie. The one friend who had always been there, the one friend who never let him down. Eddie had been there through the good times, which were few, and the bad times, which were many. But no matter how tough things got, the two of them were always there for each other. Only now they were distant. Eddie refused to communicated with Richie. Richie could feel a space growing between them even after only two and a half days of not talking, and it was tearing him apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was so bad, i kind of rushed to finish it because i hadn't felt motivated to write in a few days


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter and sorry for so much dialogue

"Hey Eddie," Mike called down the hall, jogging to catch up with him. "Do you need a ride home?"

 

"Yeah, actually, I guess I do."

 

The two of them walked to Mike's truck and chatted about the day. They both had that big English paper coming up, Eddie had a calculus test on Wednesday, and Mike finally understood stoichiometry. When they got in the truck Mike looked at Eddie.

 

"You and Richie need to make up. None of us can stand it, and we don't want it to get worse."

 

Eddie crossed his arms and huffed. He could not believe Richie made Mike to talk to him instead of doing it himself.

 

"I don't know what he did, but you two have been best friends since way before I knew you. I hate seeing you guys fight. Plus, I know you miss him."

 

"If he has anything to say to me he can tell me himself," Eddie said coldly. "I want to go home please."

 

Mike started the truck and pulled out of the school parking lot. Eddie absentmindedly turned on the radio, not wanting to sit in silence. Eddie groaned when he heard Informer by Snow, but thankfully it was almost over. When the song ended, the radio show host said something about calling in at five o'clock to win tickets to see Cyndi Lauper in Boston. Eddie made a mental note to try and win those. God, he really was that gay.

 

When Eddie entered his room he took his textbooks out of his backpack. He couldn't find a pencil, so he dug around in his desk drawer and felt a plastic baggie. Eddie had forgotten about grabbing the weed before he left Richie's house, but now he wanted to smoke it. The only problem was he didn't know how. The only people he knew who would know how were Richie and Bev. Eddie decided it would be a better idea to ask the latter, considering how his last smoke sesh with Richie ended up. Then Eddie remembered Bev was staying with Richie. He hesitantly dialed Richie's number anyway and listened to the phone ring.

 

*

 

Richie walked into the house to find his mom watching some soap opera on the couch. She looked pretty hungover, and Richie didn't remember seeing her that morning. She didn't even look up at Richie when he walked in. Richie headed to the kitchen and got himself a Coke from the fridge. He sat down next to his mom on the sofa and she finally noticed him, giving him a sideways glance like she couldn't believe he dared sit next to her.

 

"Hey mom, got any love advice? I really like someone who I think likes me back, but there's this space between us that I -"

 

"The only thing that I have to say about love is that it's bullshit. Just ask your father."

 

"Great, thanks for the help mom," Richie said sarcastically. "Can I borrow the typewriter?"

 

Richie took his mother's silence as a yes and went into his father's office to get the typewriter. He took it into his room and set it on his desk, ready to get to work. He pounded away at the keys until he was satisfied. He never typed anything, not even important school papers, but this was a special occasion. He took the paper and folded it and put it in an envelope. He took the envelope and placed it in his sock drawer. He heard the phone ring, followed by his mother yelling for him to answer it.

 

 

"Yello," Richie answered in a goofy voice.

 

"Hey Richie, it's uh... Eddie. I was wondering if I could talk to Bev."

 

"Actually she's at Ben's house right now."

 

"Oh, well thanks anyway."

 

"Yeah, no problem Eds."

 

"Okay, bye."

 

"Wait, I want to apologize for everything I did. I'm an idiot."

 

"You sure are, but I forgive you anyway. Goodbye Rich." Eddie hung up before Richie could respond.

 

Richie was completely unsure what Eddie meant. Was everything back to normal? Richie sure hoped so.

 

*

 

After the super awkward call with Richie, Eddie checked the clock. It was half past four, just enough time to call Ben and Beverly then call in for the Cyndi Lauper tickets. Eddie made the call to Ben and Bev, and they decided to meet at the Barrens at seven. After the call Eddie turned on his radio and tuned it to the right station. The host's voice came through the static to remind listeners to call in at five. When the clock struck the hour Eddie dialed the station's phone number as fast as he humanly could. It rang for a few seconds.

 

"Congratulations, you're caller twelve!"

 

Eddie gave the person at the radio station his information, then he heard his mom open the front door. They exchanged a brief greeting, and Eddie told his mom he had plans at seven, which she wasn't happy about, but she conceded nonetheless. After dinner, Eddie went up to his room, grabbed the bag of weed, and quietly crept out the front door. The sun was low in the sky as he set out to meet his friends.

 

When Eddie arrived at the Barrens he saw Bev and Ben sitting around a small fire they had seemingly constructed. He called out to them and they waved at him enthusiastically, beckoning him over. When he reached them, Bev held out her hand for the bag, which Eddie gave her.

 

"How are we gonna smoke it?" Eddie asked.

 

"I have papers in my purse." Bev reached into her bag and pulled out rolling papers and a book.

 

"What's that book for?" Eddie was completely clueless.

 

"It's just something to roll on," Ben replied.

 

"Since when do you know so much about weed?" Bev asked.

 

"Richie offered it to me once. I wrote such amazing poems while I was high that I've been hooked ever since," Ben replied.

 

Beverly rolled two joints, which seemed like a lot to Eddie. She reached out to hand one of them to Eddie.

 

"Here, I'll share with Ben and you can share with Richie." Bev said. She smiled knowingly and lit her joint. Eddie simply stared at her in disbelief.

 

"Hey Eds, you gonna light that?" Richie sat down and put his arm around Eddie. He grabbed the joint from Eddie's fingers, yanked his lighter from his pocket and lit the joint.

 

"It's about time you got here," Bev said.

 

"My dad wanted to have some kind of talk with me, but thankfully I've mastered the art of sleeping with my eyes open. God, that man is so boring."

 

Eddie's jaw dropped. "Hey... don't call me that," he said, pouting and furrowing his eyebrows. He took the joint form Richie and took two puffs of it before handing it back. Richie dragged away silently, his arm still around Eddie.

 

"So you two made up, huh?" Ben asked.

 

"We sure did," Richie replied. He smiled at Eddie, who tried to look annoyed but failed miserably. Richie giggled, which caused Eddie's cheeks to flush.

 

"What the hell is so funny?" Eddie asked.

 

"Nothing Eds, you're just so damn cute," Richie replied.

 

"Am not," Eddie retorted.

 

"Everyone shut up," Bev said. "I just remembered the saddest thing ever. The radio station was giving away free Cyndi Lauper tickets, but my idiot-ass-self forgot and went to this asshole's house instead." She jabbed a finger into Ben's chest.

 

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that?" Ben defended.

 

"Oh yeah, I called in for those," Richie said. "I was gonna take ol' Eds here, but luck was not in my favor I guess."

 

"Actually I won those tickets," Eddie admitted. Everyone gasped in unison, like they were in a movie or something. "It was gonna be a surprise for your birthday. Thanks for bringing it up, Bev."

 

"Oh my god, I'm so so so so sorry. I totally ruined the romantic gesture." Bev looked like she was on the verge of tears. Eddie noticed that she and Ben had finished their joint, and Ben was rolling another one.

 

"It's okay Bev, I accept your apology." Eddie hugged Bev and they both started crying. Richie just stared at them blankly.

 

"Hey Bev, lemme see your lighter," Ben said. She tossed it to him and he lit the joint, passing it to Bev after a couple drags.

 

"Eddie, I feel kinda bad smoking all your weed," Bev said.

 

"I wouldn't know what to do with it anyway," Eddie replied.

 

"This is the same stuff from Friday? No wonder I wanna kiss you again," Richie said to Eddie, making kissy faces. Eddie blushed and punched Richie in the arm, causing him to fake cry.

 

"Christ, there's so much tension between you guys. Would you just fuck already?" Bev practically yelled. Richie laughed and Eddie's face flushed.

 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Eddie asked.

 

"It doesn't mean anything. Bev is just really high," Richie said, to Eddie's dissatisfaction.

 

"Richie, I need to go home. My mom is gonna start freaking the fuck out," Eddie said.

 

"Okay, I'll drive you."

 

"You really don't have to do that."

 

"I want to."

 

"Bye bye lovebirds," Bev said as Eddie and Richie got up to walk to Richie's car

 

"Don't worry Bev, I'll be back to get you," Richie responded.

 

Before Richie even started the car Eddie knew they weren't going to his house, but he didn't care. He was glad to be with his best friend again. Even though they hadn't discussed what happened at any length, he felt like they had reached an understanding.

 

"Where are we going?" Eddie asked. Richie remained silent as he put a cassette into the tape player. Eddie recognized the first song as the Smiths, but he could not for the life of him remember the name.

 

*

 

Richie's body was buzzing with an anxiety heightened by the THC in his body. He made this mixtape to demonstrate his love for Eddie. These nine songs summarized the feelings he had for his best friend. Richie didn't know where he was driving to, he just wanted to get away from Derry. Eventually he turned down some back roads and pulled over.

 

"Eds-"

 

"Do you really love me?" Eddie asked.

 

"Of course I do."

 

"This is a really good mixtape and it's getting me kinda hot." Eddie giggled uncontrollably.

 

"Oh my God, you like it?" Richie asked. He grinned a really proud, really goofy grin.

 

"No, I love it. I mean, Queen? You really know me."

 

"How high are you right now?"

 

"Really fuckin' high."

 

"Me too."

 

Silence hung in the air for a few beats before Richie turned and grabbed Eddie's face, kissing him passionately. Eddie whimpered and kissed back. He brought his hands up and ran them through Richie's dark, curly hair, causing Richie to moan into Eddie's mouth. Eddie climbed over the console into Richie's lap. Richie put his hands on Eddie's waist and ground his hips upwards. Eddie ground his own hips down to meet Richie's.

 

Suddenly Eddie pulled back. Richie sat there panting, unsure why Eddie stopped.

 

"Is everything okay?" Richie asked.

 

Eddie bit his lip and looked Richie in the eye.

 

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is actually happening."

 

"Me neither." Richie smiled and placed a small, gentle kiss on Eddie's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richie's mixtape for eddie: https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/friday-im-in-love/pl.u-gxbllp4TbX542N


	5. Chapter 5

Richie could faintly hear music coming from his bedroom, but he couldn't make out what was playing. He felt bad leaving Bev alone, but his dad had given him an extensive chore list. He said that in order for Beverly to stay, Richie had to help out more around the house. Richie was sure his parents would eventually forget that Bev was even living there, but for now he didn't want to take any risks.

 

"You almost done?" Bev asked. Richie hadn't even noticed her enter the bathroom.

 

"Yeah," Richie said. "I just gotta finish cleaning the shower."

 

"I really appreciate you doing all these chores for me."

 

"You know I'd do anything for you."

 

"You're too sweet. Now hurry up and finish to we can go hang out with Stan and Mike."

 

Richie finished up his chores and took a quick shower before they headed out to meet Stan and Mike. Richie was glad to be able to spend some time with the two of them, since they were both the busiest of their friends. When Bev and Richie got to the abandoned parking lot, Stan and Mike were already in the back of Mike's truck chugging a bottle of something.

 

"Did you save any for us?" Richie asked jokingly.

 

"Sorry, we _just_ finished the bottle," Stan said, handing Richie the whiskey. Richie took a big swig before handing it to Bev.

 

"So are you losers going to Kay's party tomorrow night?" Bev asked. Stan and Mike nodded their heads. Richie made a mental note to ask Eddie to go with him.

 

The four of them finished the bottle of whiskey and chatted for a while until the sun set. Richie was ready to sleep in the car, but Bev insisted that they go back home. They all had really bad drunchies, so they decided to go get something to eat.

 

"So who's the least drunk?" Richie asked. "It's definitely not me."

 

"I barely had anything to drink," Mike said. He hopped out of the truck bed and got in the cabin. He started the truck and headed towards Taco Bell.

 

On the ride Stan and Bev played with each other's hair while Richie chainsmoked some Marlboro Reds. After they ordered and got their food they parked and Mike joined them in the back. They devoured their tacos in record time.

 

"Bill asked me to prom," Stan said.

 

Richie literally spit out a bite of taco. "He did what now?" he asked in slurred words.

 

"Yeah he did it this morning before Chemistry."

 

"Did you say yes?" Bev asked.

 

"Of course I said yes," Stan replied.

 

"Congrats Stan," Mike said as he patted Stan on the back. "I'm happy for you. So Rich, are you gonna ask Eddie?"

 

"Shit, I didn't even think about that," Richie groaned.

 

*

 

"H-hey do you h-have any d-d-disco records?" Bill asked.

 

"I wanna do something," Eddie said, hanging off the side of his bed.

 

"S-sorry, but inspiration has st-struck," Bill said as he scribbled away at the paper. "D-don't w-w-worry I'll be done in l-l-like fif-f-fteen minutes."

 

"Why do you listen to disco when you write? It's 1993, not 1975."

 

"I d-dunno. Stan in-introduced me to G-gl-gloria G-g-g-gaynor years ag-g-go and I've been h-h-hooked ever s-since."

 

"I just don't see it. I always thought you'd be into like, John Denver or something." Eddie pulled out one of his John Denver records.

 

"Oh g-god no, I hate c-c-country music."

 

"I actually kinda like it," Eddie said. He put the record back and got out a Bee Gees one instead.

 

Bill swiveled around in the chair so fast he almost gave Eddie a heart attack. "I forgot to tell you, Stan said yes!"

 

"Oh my god, congratulations," Eddie cheered. "I wonder if Richie's gonna ask me." He gave a dejected sigh.

 

"I'm s-s-sure he will. He's a p-pretty romantic p-person d-d-deep down in-in-inside."

 

"Wasn't Ben supposed to be here with the pizza twenty minutes ago? I'm starving," Eddie whined. It wasn't like Ben to be late.

 

After a few minutes of listening to pencil glide across paper, the doorbell rang. Eddie jumped up to get it. His stomach was growling on an entirely new level. He bolted down the stairs and yanked the door open, only to freeze when he saw Richie standing on Bill's front porch holding a pizza box.

 

"Hey Eds," Richie said.

 

He opened the box, revealing a pizza with pepperonis in the shape of a heart. "Will you go to prom with me?" was written on the inside of the box in Sharpie.

 

Eddie started bawling on the spot. He ran to hug Richie, who tried his best to hug back despite the pizza in his hand.

 

"Of course I'll go to prom with you." He squeezed Richie even tighter. "Now let me eat that pizza I'm starving." Richie took a piece from the box and fed it to Eddie. Neither of them missed that nuance.

 

"So where the hell is Ben?" Eddie asked.

 

"Oh, he's with Bev and Mike and Stan."

 

"How did you even know Ben was bringing me and Bill pizza?"

 

"Well I went to him for promposal advice, you know since he's the romantic one and all. Anyway I rang him and he told me he was about to bring you pizza then I had this brilliant idea."

 

"That's so sweet," Eddie said. He gave Richie a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

Just then Bill came down the stairs holding his pencil and paper. "I guess I better get home," he said, then he left through the back door.

 

"When does your mom get home?" Richie asked.

 

"She's playing cards with her girlfriends tonight, so she won't be back for a while.

 

"Let's go up to your room and finish this pizza."

 

They went upstairs and sat cross-legged on Eddie's twin bed with the pizza in between them. The pizza didn't last very long. The entire time they ate they made jokes and goofed off, just like they had done countless times. Only now there was an air of anticipation because this was no longer the main event.

 

Richie tossed the pizza box onto the floor and crawled over to Eddie, forcing him onto his back.

 

"What colors should we wear?" Eddie asked. "I was thinking you could wear powder blue and I could wear powder pink."

 

"That's so cute I love it," Richie said.

 

 He kissed Eddie lustfully, running his tongue over Eddie's lips. Eddie opened his mouth and their tongues danced. Richie broke the kiss and started sucking and biting at the skin on Eddie's neck. Eddie squirmed in delight, loving the intimate pain. He wrapped his legs around Richie's waist and pushed his hips upwards, causing Richie to moan and blow on the bruise that had risen to the surface of Eddie's skin.

 

"Look, Rich, I love what we're doing, but I need to know what we are."

 

"You're the most important person in the world to me."

 

"But am I your boyfriend?" Eddie asked.

 

"Hey do you wanna go to Kay's party with me tomorrow night?"

 

"Don't change the topic."

 

"Come on, it'll be really fun. And we can get you crossfaded for the first time."

 

"What's that mean?" Eddie asked.

 

"It's when you're high and drunk at the same time," Richie said. "It fucking rocks."

 

"Yeah fine, I'll go."

 

Eddie decided to leave well enough alone and just enjoy his time with Richie. The two of them spent the rest of the night making out and talking about deep stuff like the meaning of life and what happens after death. Eddie felt so comfortable in Richie's arms. And to top it all off, his mom didn't even try to come say goodnight when she got home. Eventually Richie and Eddie fell asleep spooning.

 

*

 

Eddie hadn't been to a party in months, but not because he didn't like parties. It had more to do with the fact that the last time he went to a party he got blackout drunk and said some pretty embarrassing things about the captain of the football team. Ever since that night the football team had never looked at him the same way, and he avoided parties at all cost. Except this time he was going with Richie.

 

Eddie took extreme care in planning his outfit. He laid out every last article of clothing on his bed, even his socks, which were frilly and sort of looked like a six-year-old girl would wear them. He looked over the ensemble one last time to make sure it was perfect: immaculately clean white boxer briefs, a pale pink sweater (which was a bit too big), jeans, frilly socks, and low-top Doc Martens. As soon as he finished getting dressed, the doorbell rang and Eddie heard his mom call for him. He quickly fixed his hair and applied his favorite cherry flavored lip balm before bounding down the stairs.

 

"Wow Eds you look... hot," Richie said quietly. Eddie blushed.

 

"Don't call me that," Eddie said. "Goodbye Mom."

 

"When will you be home, dear?" Sonia asked. Instead of answering, Eddie walked out the door and got in Richie's car, Richie following in hot pursuit.

 

"Are you ready to fucking party, Kaspbrak?"

 

*

 

When they got to the party, the first thing they did was head to the kitchen to get drinks. Richie remembered what happened at Eddie's last party, so he poured Eddie a mixed drink with about ten percent vodka.

 

"That's not for me, is it?" Eddie asked.

 

"Well, after what happened last time..." Richie trailed off.

 

"I don't give a fuck." Eddie grabbed a bottle of peach schnapps and took a huge sip.

 

"Holy shit, Eddie."

 

"Hey, you got any weed?"

 

Richie answered nonverbally by reaching into his jacket and pulling out a plastic bag full of Haze.

 

Suddenly Richie heard a familiar voice over his shoulder ask, "You need a bong?"

 

He turned around to see Kay standing there with a kind smile on her face.

 

"C'mon, everyone else is out back," Kay said, leading Richie and Eddie to the balcony, where Bill, Stan, Ben, Bev, and Mike were already sitting in a circle passing around a bottle of tequila.

 

Richie grabbed the bottle from Ben as he tried to hand it to Mike. "Hey, I've got a great idea. When we finish this: spin the bottle."

 

The entire group let out a murmur of agreement. Richie took a swig of tequila and passed the bottle to Mike. Kay then returned with her bong and gingerly handed it to Richie.

 

"Be careful, it was expensive."

 

Before long the Losers (plus Kay) got into a nice rhythm of passing the bong and the tequila, and soon they were all crossfaded beyond belief. Thankfully Kay was letting them all spend the night. Once everyone was nicely intoxicated they realized that the bottle wouldn't spin well on the wooden balcony, so they migrated to the basement, which was carpeted. On the way through the living room, a random drunk person spilled their drink all over Eddie, ruining his sweater and leaving him in just his undershirt.

 

"This is a really nice house," Stan remarked. "My house doesn't even have a basement." Everyone burst into laughter.

 

They began playing spin the bottle, and it was pretty normal and innocent. Richie went first, and his spin landed on Kay. Next was Bev's turn, and she landed on Ben. Then Mike landed on Stan, and things got a little uncomfortable because everyone knew the two of them hooked up a lot over the last summer before Stan and Bill started dating. Still they kissed, and it was a tad awkward, but neither of them let it bother them. It was just a game after all.

 

As Richie was watching all of his friends make out, he felt a tugging on his left sleeve. He looked over to see Eddie shivering.

 

"Richie, I'm cold," Eddie whispered.

 

"Here." Richie took off his oversized denim jacket and wrapped it around Eddie's small frame. Then it was Eddie's turn to spin the bottle. It landed on Richie, of course. They shared an intimate yet brief kiss. The group continued going around the circle several more times.

 

"You know Eddie," Bev said. "If you land on Richie again you have to do seven minutes in heaven." Eddie gave the bottle a turn of his wrist and everyone watched in anticipation. Lo and behold, the bottle stopped directly facing Richie, who beamed with excitement. Everyone cheered and herded Richie and Eddie into the closet.

 

As soon as the closet door closed, Eddie climbed on top of Richie, their mouths colliding in an explosion of raw passion. They made out like that for a little while, before Richie pulled back.

"Hey Eddie, look in the left pocket of my jacket," Richie said. Eddie followed his instructions and found an envelope. Eddie was so intoxicated he just looked at it and didn't know what to do.

 

"Open it, silly," Richie joked.

 

*

 

Eddie was extremely drunk and high and horny, and now Richie wanted him to open some dumb envelope that probably had nothing important in it. He angrily ripped it open and took out its contents. The letter inside read:

 

_"Dear Eddie,_

_It was tough for me to admit it, but I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. Since the day we met I thought you were the cutest person in the entire world, I never wanted to be apart from you, and I feel the same way now. I've recently come to terms with being gay, which is why I gained the courage to type this. Even though I have such intense feelings for you, I never thought they would be mutual. I really, really enjoy our friendship, but I want us to be something more. Edward Kaspbrak, will you be my boyfriend?_

_Love, Richie"_

 

In addition to the letter there was a tape, which Eddie immediately knew was the mixtape Richie had made for him that he loved so much. Eddie started crying nearly immediately. Richie looked very nervous.

 

"Yes, Richie, of course I'll be your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you want less drinking/smoking
> 
> Richie's mixtape for eddie: https://itunes.apple.com/us/playlist/friday-im-in-love/pl.u-gxbllp4TbX542N


End file.
